


What Have We Done?

by TheTimeHasComeMikhailNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adoption, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Parent!Destiel, TW: Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeHasComeMikhailNovak/pseuds/TheTimeHasComeMikhailNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikhail and Ethan Novak live normal lives, they have a normal mom and dad like most people. They never expected this to happen, and Mikhail never expected his brother to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have We Done?

“Mikhail?” I called to my brother from the other side of the room, I didn’t bother looking up from my book, for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, is far more interesting. I heard him mumble in response. “Can’t hear you, ass.” I retorted.

“I said, what.” He sighed, causing me to glance at him. He was sitting in chair, elbows propped up on his knees. His hair just covering his eyes.

“Get dressed little bro.” I replied, closing my book, standing up to walk over to my dresser on the left side of the room, pulling out a white button up.

“Why?” He groaned.

“Because, we are going to go over to Jackson’s, and you are certainly not going shirtless.” I said, throwing him his favourite Metallica shirt. He smirked at me grabbing it with ease.

“You’re no fun Ethan.” He said pulling the shirt up over his head.

“Thanks, I’ll be in the bathroom fixing my hair if you need me.” I retorted, grabbing my gel and comb.

“Christ Ethan just don’t take too long.” He said chuckling slightly.

I walked to the bathroom closing the door tight behind me making sure to lock it.  I grabbed the blade from my pocket and began to cut a precise mark on my arm, a serpent, it didn’t hurt, and I still don’t know why not. The blood dripped onto the counter, I had to be sure to get rid of that. Once I finished, I washed the blade and put it back into my pocket. My arm suddenly began to heal itself.

“The hell?” I questioned, it always happens, to me, I feel no pain, I can’t get hurt like others, I once feel of the balcony of a four story building, and survived, not a shattered bone in my body, my mom and dad always prayed to god, and praised him for it. I never felt that same connection, I always felt as if nothing was really there, God was just a myth. I wiped the blood of the counter and styled my hair, it was messy, but clean at the same time. My blue eyes shown bright in the mirror. Which is strange, me and my brother both have blue eyes, well, my brother has one green, and man, is that shit green.

I never really questioned it before, but looking back now, our parents both are albino, which usually mean that we should be to, or at least a bigger chance. It’s weird really. I shook my head.

I rolled my sleeve down and opened the door, there I saw my brother on his phone sanding really close to the doorway. He looked up and smiled at me, moving me out of the way walking over to use the toilet. Whatever.

I walked into our room, our parents were at work until 7:45 pm, so we should be good. I grabbed my laptop and charger, placed it in my sling bag to carry it, put it over my head so the strap was on the other side than the computer. I walked out to see my brother putting on his hunting boots and grey plaid jacket over his shirt. I walked over to the door and opened it to the outside, but was surprised instead to see someone standing there.

“Hello….”


End file.
